Speak Now
by EmyBlossom93
Summary: Hinata's had a crush on Naruto since she could remember, now as Naruto is being married to another woman, Hinata must find the inner courage to finally tell him her feelings. Set to T.Swifts' Speak Now. NaruHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters nor do I own any song from Taylor Swift (no matter how much I wish) . . . I'm not getting any money from writing this and am doing it for pure entertainment purposes!

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I sighed as I sat across the table from Sakura, who gave me an empathetic look. Of all people, she would probably understand my dilemma the most, having gone through the same exact thing I was currently going through.

"You should tell him how you feel, before it's too late and he's married off to her." Sakura told me, her voice soft, "Hey, you should make it memorable and just barge into his wedding and scream it at the top of your lungs. And, I mean, Naruto's so thick headed and dense that's what it would probably take for him to see, finally."

I just sighed, looking up at her with what I knew to be a sad expression, "But Sakura, what you have to understand is _I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._ I'm far, far to shy and besides, maybe he'll be better off."

Sakura sighed, "Are you-crap," Sakura looked at the door as I heard said person walking in with his, and I shuddered as I thought the word, _fiancee_, hanging on his arm, red hair up in a pony tail, curled and bouncy as she spoke to him excitedly about something.

He'd met her on a mission and they'd hit it off, since both seemed to have so much in common: both had grown up lonely, even though she'd been part a vary rich family, it just seemed that there was no actual familial connections, just money and pride (something she exibited well). In her, Naruto had found a companion who could truly emphasize with what he had felt growing up. In her, Naruto had found something he could never have with me.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to us, the girl giving me her usual stay-away-from-my-man glare, acting as if I would actually do something.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura smiled at him as I stuttered through my normal, "H-Hello, N-Naru-Naruto."

"We need to be going, Naruto, after all," And she looked at me with a satisfied grin on her face, "Our wedding isn't going to plan itself."

"Yeah, see ya later guys," Naruto said as they quickly left.

I sighed as I felt my heart shatter, again.

"He doesn't deserve her," Sakura said, shaking her head, "He's like a brother to me and I understand that they have things in common but, their past is all they have in common. She reminds me of Ino and myself in our younger days. She'll break his hear."

Sakura looked at me one more time before throwing money on the table. I sat there by myself, looking out to where Naruto had left and couldn't help agreeing with Sakura and thinking to myself, 'I may not be that kind of girl, _but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_'.

-O-

The day of the wedding came quickly, far too quickly, and I sat in my room, looking out the window, dressed in a lavender sundress and flats, and thought about what I should do. Going to the wedding wasn't going to happen; for one, I just could pluck up the courage, and also I didn't have an invitation.

Deciding to at least not rot in my room all day, I stood up and left the room, deciding to go for a walk. The streets were empty, since most of the town was going to see the long awaited wedding of one of it's heroes.

I walked quickly, the bright sun not doing anything to warm my cool skin, and eventually found myself at the one place I didn't want to be: the wedding. There were people everywhere, swarming like bees and I almost laughed at the pain I seemed to feel.

They all started to head in at some unseen signal, the wedding was starting. Against my judgement it seems, _I sneak inand see your friends_ sitting against the far right, some looking cheerful while others, Sakura being one of them, look a little doubtful at the upcoming engagement. On the other side, I see some of her friends _and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_, looking prim and proper and things that Naruto had no part of being.

Naruto stood talking to Kakashi and Sasuke, his groomsmen and best man, smiling and joking around while looking so, so nervous. _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry ,_ her voice carrying through the church where every one can hear her and you look even more embarrassed. Sasuke shakes his head and mutters something, looking across the room to Sakura, who shakes his head at him with a sad expression on her face. Surely, Naruto, I think to myself, looking at where he stood, _this is surely not what you thought it would be._

As I stood there, I thought about what it would be like to yell objection when the preacher asked if any one objected, _I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say, "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear my out and they said speak now._ Naruto, I love you and I always have._"_

I shook my head at the impossiblity as _fond gestures are exchanged_ between friends and her family smile at everyone, nodding while not making small talk with anyone, choosing to talk only amongst themselves. _And_, then, _the organ starts to play a song_, the wedding march, _that sounds_ more _like a death march_, though. _And_, yet, here _I am hiding in the curtains_, since_ it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_.

I watch as _she floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. _I only look at her and her modelesque perfection before turning to look back at you. As I watch you watch her, your eyes flash to where I am standing and I know you see me here, hiding from the world, and I see your blue eyes, not so bright anymore, and I know or, at least, I think _I know you wish it was me. _

_You wish it was me, don't you,_ Naruto? I ask silently as he turns from looking at me to gazing once more at her. And now, I just wanna scream it at him, tell him, "_don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out. And they said speak now._"

She reaches the front and she smiles at Naruto as he lifts her veil, revealing her make-up covered face as they look at each other. My heart feels like it's broken as my breath hitches and I plead with you silently, to scared to say it out loud, "_Don't say yes_, please Naruto, _run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. _Just, leave, _don't wait or say a single vow._"

A small voice pops into my head as the preacher looks around the room, _you're time is running out_, it tells me. I looked up at Naruto, his eyes catching mine one last time, and as I looked into their deep ocean blue, I could swear that they were speaking to me, a_nd they said speak now._

I step a little out of the curtain and I could see pink spin so that green were on me, pearly white forming a small smile. But, that's unimportant as _I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." _

_There's a silence, there's my last chance. _I took a deep breath and _I stand up with shaky hands, _suddenly _all eye_ are _on me. _

I can fell the _horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you_ and your beautiful deep sea eyes as you look back at me, a small smile playing on your whiskered face.

"Hinata Hyuga?" She says, her hazel eyes giving me a horrified look, "What are you doing here?"

I tried to find my courage and opened my mouth, nothing coming out for a minute. I closed it, then opened once more, looking at no one but Naruto; whose always (alwaysalwaysalways) been the source of my strength, remembering that earlier conversation with Sakura.

"I-_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occastion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_," I told him, ignoring the small buzzing of conversation. "_So, _Naruto, please, _don't say yes, _just, _run away now._"

My courage seemed to wither under the stares of the audience as Naruto didn't say anything. I felt horrified at the prospect of him still saying yes, of him actually wanting to be with a girl like her. "I-_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out _and_ they said, 'Speak now'._ So, I-I, Naruto, I just h-have to tell you that I . . . I love you._"_

I gave him one last look before running out of the front door, face blushing red. I ran to the side of the building, leaning against the side of the building as I tried to catch my breath and figure out what the heck I'd just done.

I sank to the ground as it all came over me. Maybe, maybe I shouldn't have done that. What if Naruto was happy with her and would now be mad at me for making such a fuss at his wedding. I should have just kept my mouth shut, like he did.

My heart tore more, something I never thought would be possible, as the tears finally fell and my breathing became hitched. I was such, such, such an idiot (idiotidiotidiot).

"Hinata?" I heard a male voice called, but I didn't have the control over myself to turn and look at him.

"Hinata," The voice repeated as a blob of black knelt in front of me, pulling my chin up to look at him, staring into blue eyes. "Did you really mean that, in there?"

I nodded and you smiled, that kinda smile I hadn't seen you smile in a long, long, long time, _and_, then I hear _you say, "Let's run away now_, from here and talk."

I feel frozen, not moving as Naruto does, so, he pulls me into his arms and sit on the ground, crinkling the suit that cost him three months pay.

"Hinata, get ahold of yourself, please. I hate to see you looking like this, it's not you. You're usually so calm and composed. This emotional thing is more up Sakura or Ino's alley," I couldn't help but smile as Naruto laughed at his own joke.

He smiled at me, "There you go, tell you what, Hinata, go on home and clean up, your dress is covered in dirt. _I'll meet you when I'm out of the tux at the back door."_

"So?" I couldn't voice my question.

"No, _baby, I didn't say my vows_. Mina's cool and all but she's a little too bossy for me, something Shika might enjoy though, lazy jerk."

He pulled me up and this time I stood, "Go, I'll be there soon," He kissed my forehead, "I need to get out of this monkey suit first."

I giggled and turned to leave as Naruto called back, "Oh, and Hinata, I'm _so glad you were around when they said speak now."_

* * *

><p><em>SONG LYRICS AS SEEN IN ALBUM:<em>

_/i am not the kind of girl, who should be rudelY barging in On a white veil occasion / bUt you Are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girL / i sneak in and see your friend s and her snottly little family all dressed in pastel / and she is yelling a bridesmaid / somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shAped like a pastrY / this is Surely not what you thought it would be/ i lose myself in a daydReam wherE i stand and say / don't say yes, run away now / i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door / don't wait or say a single vow / you need to hear me out / and they said speak now / fond Gestures are exchanged / and the oRgan starts to play a song that sounds like a dEath march / and i am hiding in the curTains / it seems that i was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be / she floats down the aisle like a pageant queen / but i know you Wish it was me / you wisH it wAs me, don'T you / don't say Yes, run away now / i'll meet you when you're Out of the chUrch at the back Door / don't wait or say a single vow / you need to hear me Out / and they said speak Now/ don'T say yes, run away now / i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door / don't wait or say a single vow / you're time is running running out / and they said Speak now / oh, la, oh / i hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace / there's the silence, there's my last chance / i stand up with shaky hands / All eyes on me / horrified looks from everyone in the room / but i'm only looking at You / i am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion / but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl / so don't say yes, run away now / i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door / don't wait or say a single vow / you need to hear me out / they said speak now / and you say let's run away now / i'll meet you when i'm out of my tux at the back door / baby, i didn't say my vows / so glad you were around / when they said speak now /_

_YOU ALWAYS REGRET WHAT YOU DONT SAY_

_"What you say might be too much for some people. Maybe it will come out all wrong and you'll stutter and you'll walk away embarassed, wincing as you play it all back in your head. But I think the words you stop yourself rom saying are the ones that will haunt you the longest. So say it to them. Or say it to yourself in the mirror. Say it in a letter you'll never send or in a book millions might read someday. I think you deserve to look back on your life without a chorus of resounding voices saying 'I could've, but it's too late now.' There is a time for silence. there is a time waiting your turn. But if you know how you feel, and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should SPEAK NOW." -TAYLOR SWIFT_

**_I feel like this was important to put in because it helped define the meaning of the song! I love Taylor Swift's lyrics and this song stuck with me for some reason! So, I decided to make a song fic but, I didn't just wanna throw some lyrics on a page so I decided to try the format of having the lyrics imbedded in the story. I like how it turned out, but you the readers are the true final judge :). _**

**_So, you should definately review and tell me how you think i did!_**

**_Thanks, _**

**_Emy_**


End file.
